


Your Love Is My Drug

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Drug Abuse, M/M, Sherlock is a Mess, at least its cute, i love that thats a tag, i need to write longer pieces man, it ends much cuter than I meant for it to, kesha songs, oh well, very short, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When John takes away Sherlocks drug stash, the detective goes a little stir crazy.





	Your Love Is My Drug

“John!” Sherlock whined as he realized what had happened. “You can’t do this to me!”   


John shook his head, resolute. “Yes, Sherlock, I can. You’re going cold turkey. Doctor’s orders.”   


Sherlock collapsed face-first onto the couch, grumbling like a child into the pillow that was sitting there.

The ex-soldier sighed, heading up to his room. 

This would be a long couple of weeks.

~   


John, as per usual, was right.

By the end of the first day, Sherlock was no longer speaking to him.

By the end of the second day, Sherlock was entirely nonverbal, the only sounds he made being small whines and groans periodically.

By the end of the third, he was shooting the wall.

“For the love of - Sherlock!” John fumed, wrestling the gun away from the younger man. “It is 11 at night, people are trying to sleep!”   


“I’m not.” Sherlock said irritably, trying to grab the gun back and failing. 

“When's the last time you slept?”   


Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Unimportant.”   


“Very important.” John argued. “Go to fucking sleep.”   


“No.”   


“Sherlock…”   


Sherlock glared for him, and glanced towards the door. John, anticipating his movements, blocked the way.    


“Nice try.” He said dryly.

Sherlock scowled at him, before whipping his robe around him in the dramatic fashion he favored and heading off to his bedroom.

John counted it as a win.

~   


“Eat something.” John repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that morning.

“I’m only hungry when I’m high.” Sherlock shot back smugly, as though that was his winning argument.   


John threw his hands up in the air. “Fine. Starve.”

“Hopefully I will.” Sherlock muttered under his breath, causing John to give him a dirty look as he exited the kitchen.

By the time John walked back in, Sherlock was eating toast.

~   


It got slightly better after that.

They got on a case, a double homicide, which distracted Sherlock long enough from his lamenting to get John some much needed peace - well, as much peace as one could get while working a double homicide. 

It was over in two days, when Sherlock unearthed the victims brothers internet history, where it was revealed he had hired a hitman.

“Boring.” Sherlock had muttered as they left the house where they captured said brother. “Why not just do it yourself?”   


John sighed and said nothing.

~   


A few days passed with no incidents, other than the human thumbs in the oven, but that was normal for Sherlock; so, John decided to ask.

“Are you still angry with me for hiding your stash, love?” He said mildly, flipping a page in his newspaper.

“Perhaps.” Sherlock replied, just as mild. “Then again, I found something much more powerful than cocaine to keep my mind occupied.”   


John’s head shot up in alarm. “And what would that be?”

Sherlock smirked. “Your love is my drug, John.”   


A beat passed.

Then, John burst out laughing. “Did you just quote a bloody Kesha song at me?”   


Sherlock frowned, obviously not expecting that reaction. “Who may that be?”   


“Of course you don’t know…” Johns laughter died down to a quiet snicker, and Sherlocks frown deepened.

“It was meant to be romantic.” He sulked, much like the giant baby he was.

John smiled at him, getting up to plant a kiss on his forehead. “You don't need to try and be romantic with me, I know you're not a romantic. But its cute when you try.”   
Sherlock flushed, and John grinned.

His detective was a bloody disaster, but he was  _ his _ , damnit. 

And he loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely emeryshhay on tumblr. Thanks for the prompt dearie!


End file.
